


The Hunt

by Dearly_Divided



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Foreplay, Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Volk - OC, kind of fluffy?, of a sort, the thrill of the chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearly_Divided/pseuds/Dearly_Divided
Summary: He’d left Jacob high and dry in their bed with nothing but a brazen ‘Come find me’ thrown over his shoulder.It was a game they’d played before, a test of their skills, both as hunter and hunted. Jacob had even allowed him a head start, he was nothing if not generous towards the man he loved.Or Jacob and Volk have interesting methods of spicing up their relationship.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a friend of mine featuring his original character - Volk. Enjoy!

Jacob set off on the hunt just before the dawn light with Fenrir, his favoured Judge, at his heels. 

Volk had left under the cover of darkness hours before, his nimble fingers snatching Jacob’s dog tags and his rabbit’s foot from Jacob’s bare chest, donning them with a wicked smirk. His protests (half-hearted at best) had been swallowed by Volk’s sharp, biting kiss. Just as Jacob’s hands had snuck up to grip at his sides with the intention of hauling him back down and under him, Volk has skittered away with a positively wolfish grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He’d left Jacob high and dry in their bed with nothing but a brazen ‘Come find me’ thrown over his shoulder. 

It was a game they’d played before, a test of their skills, both as hunter and hunted. Jacob had even allowed him a head start, he was nothing if not generous towards the man he loved. 

Normally, Jacob tracked him alone, but Volk had insisted on something a little more  _challenging_  this time around and Jacob was all too happy to oblige him. Fenrir knew Volk’s scent, the damned beast spent more time with him than he did Jacob, it wouldn’t take him long to pick up the trail. In truth, the beast was more Volk’s creature than Jacob’s, which made him the natural choice for this game of theirs.

It would be the perfect test, not just for Volk but for Fenrir as well. Last time they’d done this, just over a month ago, it had taken a day and a half for him to capture Volk. Judges were created to fight, to kill, to  _hunt_ , he was eager to see how long it would take him to capture Volk with Fenrir doing a lot of the heavy lifting.

Jacob packed light, he wanted to move quickly. His rifle, his knife, one of the MRE’s – he’d hunt if he needed more food. He doubted it. He had Fenrir at his disposal, and no one,  _no one_  knew the Whitetails like Jacob did. All the secret paths, the forgotten hideaways, Jacob knew them inside and out. Volk could run, but he certainly wouldn’t be able to hide. 

With a sharp command from Jacob, Fenrir set off, sniffing out his master. 

_Let the hunt begin._

***

Miles away, Volk emerged from the stream, shaking droplets of water from his blonde mane and beard, yanking off his shirt, wringing it out and tossing it into his pack. Jacob thought he had the advantage with Fenrir, but with his scent washed away, Jacob wasn’t going to have it quite as easy as he’d thought. 

Still, Volk knew far better than to underestimate the soldier. He was a formidable hunter, and that was without a wolf by his side. Volk took off, scrambling up a rocky outcrop and darting through thicket with a wild smile. 

He did so love the thrill of the chase.

***

Volk’s scent had disappeared at the river.

 Jacob just chuckled, giving Fenrir a reassuring pat when the wolf growled in frustration. He’d tracked a mile downstream, hoping that his Judge would pick up the trail again, but either Volk had travelled much further in the water or Fenrir was losing his touch. 

“Clever pup,” he mused out loud. “I’m still coming for you, you’re only putting off the inevitable.” His pulse thrummed as he dropped into a crouch, studying his surroundings with renewed focus. He was nothing if not determined. He had his dog tags to retrieve, after all.

It took a precious hour, but after scouring both sides of the river, he eventually he spotted the signs he was looking for (little more than a bent fern, but it was all he needed) and Fenrir leapt into action. With a victorious smirk, Jacob followed his wolf’s lead. 

The sun shifted overhead as the temperature slowly dropped. Jacob was getting closer, he could feel it in his blood. Volk was anything but sloppy, Jacob had trained him far better than that, but even the most careful men left tracks, and Volk was running on borrowed time as it was. 

As Fenrir raced ahead, Jacob allowed himself a few brief seconds to indulge the thoughts of exactly how he was going to claim his victory, not to mention the various ways he planned on making Volk  _atone_  for his blatant theft of his personal property. Fenrir’s quiet yips brought his attention back to task at hand, and it took him a moment to realise that Fenrir had actually found their prey at long last. He ducked behind a rocky outcrop, his blue eyes searching for his lover in the surrounding woods.

He heard Volk before he caught sight of him, the quiet rustling as he moved as quickly as he dared. For a moment, Jacob was content just watching him. His blonde wolf, guided by pure instinct as he stalked through the trees, entirely unaware of Jacob’s presence. Pride filled him, but it was something much more primal that stirred in his gut as his eyes ran over his shirtless, muscled body, coated with a thin sheen of perspiration that glinted in the dying light of the day.

Volk suddenly stopped, tilting his face, revealing the scar that cut across his nose and breathing deep, almost like he could- 

Volk twisted on his heels, eyes alert, his body tensed as he searched the tree line. With a smug little clearing of his throat, Jacob stepped out from behind the boulders he’d been crouched behind.

“You have something of mine, I want it back, pup,” he called, his voice taunting, his smirk more a baring of teeth than anything else. 

The corner of Volk’s lips twitched upwards as he fingered the dog tags and rabbit’s foot that hung proudly across his bare chest, just below his wrath tattoo. “You mean these?” 

Jacob nodded, advancing slowly while Fenrir stood obediently back, watching his two masters stare each other down. 

There was a glimmer in Volk’s eyes as he spoke, “You want them? Come and get them.” Without warning he turned and sprinted, knowing all too well exactly how much Jacob loved the chase.

True enough, the very moment Volk shifted, Jacob growled in satisfaction and leapt after him. Volk might have been stronger than Jacob, those muscles weren’t just for show, but Jacob would always be quicker. To his credit, Volk made it ten feet before Jacob crash tackled him to the ground, quickly straddling him and pinning his wrists to the ground. 

“Gotcha,” he laughed, leaning down to claim his mouth in a burning kiss that sent tingles down Volk’s spine, even after all this time. His teeth nipped at Volk’s lips as he pulled away allowing them both to breathe. 

But when Jacob’s hands raked down his chest, reaching for the button on his pants, Volk reached out to stop him.

“Something wrong, pup?” he asked, one eyebrow quirking. There was hesitancy in his eyes, despite how much he wanted to fuck his boyfriend right then and there, out in the open where anyone could see, he’d stop himself in an instant if Volk didn’t want it. There was still some tiny part of him that questioned whether he was what Volk truly wanted at all, despite repeated assurances otherwise.

Volk just shook his head with a soft smile. “There’s an abandoned cabin 20 yards up the path. It would be more comfortable than rutting on the ground like animals.”

Jacob huffed out a laugh, sitting back on his thighs. “You didn’t seem to mind last time, or the time before that.”

Volk’s cheeks tinged with red, but the look that simmered in his blue eyes was anything but innocent. “No, but after a chase like that I want a bed, a fire, and you all to myself. No witnesses.”

Jacob certainly wasn’t going to argue with that.

***

When Volk awoke the following morning he was alone, and if the coolness on his side of the mattress was anything to go by, Jacob had left hours ago. The fire they’d set the night before was little more than embers and Fenrir was laying at the foot of the bed, watching him with slow blinking yellow eyes. 

He almost smirked. Jacob had left him behind, no doubt so that Volk could use him to help him in his hunt. But Volk wanted this game of theirs to be a challenge, and that went both ways. He climbed out of the bed and dressed quickly, grabbing his pack, his crossbow and the remnants of dinner from the night before and scoffed them down. 

Jacob had managed to find him in just under eight hours, with the help of Fenrir. Volk was gunning for ten, and he’d do it alone. 

Sensing that his master was preparing to move out, Fenrir stood from his position in front of the fireplace, stretching and snapping his jaws shut, shaking his body to alertness. 

Volk smiled, leaning down to ruffle his white fur. “Not today, Fenrir. Go home.” 

For a moment the wolf stared at him with a slightly cocked head, as if to question why he was being sent away, but eventually, and with a soft whine, Fenrir sauntered out of the abandoned cabin. He was as smart as he was loyal, he’d find his way back to the Vet Centre no trouble. 

With one last cursory glance at the cabin they’d borrowed for the night, Volk left shutting the door softly behind him. It was still early, the air crisp and fresh; a good day for a hunting trip. 

It had rained the night before and the ground out the front of the cabin was muddy. Jacob’s boot prints were clear as day, he’d made no attempt to hide them. He’d taken long strides, heading right back into the trees. 

Even without the tracks, Volk knew Jacob well enough to know he’d head for the forest. It was easier for him to move unseen than through the open fields. Jacob would keep on the move, he wasn’t one for hiding. He’d avoid the roads that wound through the mountains and the slopes of the mountains themselves. 

Volk had learned a long time ago that hunting people wasn’t quite the same as hunting game, especially when they knew they were being chased. Animals didn’t think to cover their tracks, or to try and outsmart the one that hunted them. People could move slowly and attempt to mask their steps, but eventually their pace would become an issue, or they could run without a care for the trail they left, altering the game into a test of endurance instead of tracking. Either way, the hunter always found his prey in the end. 

Volk stalked through the forest, his eyes scanning the ground for any sign of disturbance – footprints, broken or bent branches, any disturbance in the undergrowth. The morning dew still clung to the greenery on the forest floor, and he could see exactly where Jacob had walked, taking the moisture with him as he passed by. With the thrill of the hunt in his heart, Volk pursued.  

***

Jacob grunted, yanking his knife out of the particularly brave wolverine that had tried to claw his already mangled face off. He stood with a sigh, wiping the blood off on his jeans and sheathing the blade. The scent of blood would draw any nearby predators and scavengers to feed, but if Volk was close enough on his tail it would practically be a beacon leading him right to Jacob, and he wasn’t quite ready to concede victory to his wolf.

Either way, he was better off putting as much distance between himself and his kill as possible. As he picked up his pace once again, it dawned on him that as much as he loved hunting, there was something strangely exhilarating about being hunted, especially when he knew exactly what awaited him when he was finally caught.

***

For a man of his size, Jacob was surprisingly adept at blending in with his surroundings, even without full camouflage (naturally, he  _was_  still wearing his army jacket), but it was his flaming red hair that gave him away, glinting in the rays of the setting sun. Volk’s eyes lit up as he watched his prey tread softly through the grass. 

He’d known Volk was close, felt his eyes watching him for the past twenty minutes, even if he couldn’t see the blonde hunter himself. 

Volk was toying with him, playing with Jacob the way he played with the minds of his prospective soldiers. While he couldn’t deny the buzz it gave him, it was time to end it, time for the Volk to claim his prize.

Silently he crept forward, knife at the ready. Four feet in front of him, Jacob stilled, the muscles in his upper body tensing for an attack. He moved just a split second too late and Volk pounced, deftly bringing his hunting knife up to Jacob’s throat while his other arm wrapped around his waist, yanking him back against his muscled chest.

“Mine,” he growled into Jacob’s ear.

Jacob just smirked, they really should play these games more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, lemme know with some kudos or comments :)


End file.
